One Volunteer
by CarlPoppaLOL
Summary: Shogo was involved in two Games and both times died. All he wanted was to live a happy life with his son Kanu. This is the story about what would of happened if someone had volunteered for Shogo. ONESHOT


_**"I know sometimes, things may not always make sense to you right now. But hey, what daddy always tell you? Straighten up little soldier, stiffen up that upper lip. What you crying about? You got me.** _

* * *

The sun was beating down on the square casting a sea of shadows onto the ground. The air was still yet the familiar smell of salty water and fish filled my sinensis but I didn't draw back in disgust. After living here for eighteen years, I had almost become immune to the smell that would cause most people to run away. People like our escort Gaudius and his lobster outfit.

Kanu Giggled at the site, his messy black moving with each slight movement he made. I wish I could share his childish outlook on life, at four years old, he had plenty of that. However, I knew all too well what the Games were, I had trained before Kanu was born after all.

You could tell by the quick glances I got that people knew of my talent. I got them every year like people expected me to volunteer and at one time I might of but I had Kanu. He meant more to me than any amount of money or fame.

I could feel Kanu's hand tighten around mine with excitement as Gaudius welcomes the girl up to the stage. He didn't know that the girl could be dead in under four weeks, to him, she was the lucky soul to be chosen to act in a new blockbuster. It was wrong to lie to him but in a world so cruel, it didn't hurt for him to have a few years of happiness.

As Gaudius moved over to the boy's bowl, I squeezed Kanu's hand tighter. I could feel the fear running through my veins. I couldn't leave Kanu, He had no one else but me.

"Shogo Hara!" The name hung in the air as everyone turned to me, their eyes full of sorrow yet none of them seemed content with taking my place. Kanu looked at me with a large smile on his face as he congratulated me on winning. I didn't win anything.

My legs stiffened as I moved away from Kanu, breaking our clasped han-

"I, Hermit Jones, volunteer as tribute!" a deep voice interrupted me. Tears of joy ran down my face as the tall, muscular blonde walked past me and patted me on the shoulder. I remember him from the academy, his posture was always wrong and only he thought he was a good fighter but he still saved my life. That one volunteer.

I walked back to Kanu who was pouting and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why didn't you go? Kanu huffed, his green eyes full of disappointment. His eyes were so much like his mother, so much emotion held within something so small. The tears ran down my face like flood rains as I dropped to the floor and pulled Kanu close to me. I felt his warm presence and the smell that brung me so much joy. I never wanted to let go, I never wanted this horrid world to change him.

"You are worth more than any job The Capitol can give me bud" I whimpered as I felt for the change in my pocket. I had saved up as much as I could this year to buy me and Kanu a cake to celebrate my last reaping. Kanu had never tasted it before and I had only tasted it twice. Also, the girl behind the counter wasn't that bad looking.

* * *

 ** _"Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for? Not the expression, no, literally give and arm for?  
When they know they're your heart. And you know your their armour. And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her. But what happens when karma turns right about and bites you. __And everything you stand for turns on you to spite you. What happens when you become the main source of her pain?"_**

 **3 years later.**

* * *

"That's a hermit crab shell Vianna" Kanu said with pride as he held the shell up to his little sister. The toddler looked at with interest before gripping it with her chubby, little hands. She looked at it, her brown eyes just visible under her curly, black locks. A small smile spread across her face before she shoved the tip of the shell into her mouth only to have Kanu quickly pull it out.

"You can't eat it" Kanu mumbled before he ran down the beach to find more shell's to show Vianna. I always thought he was more like his mother but I know if Suki was here she would say he was a double of me. He even looked like me minus his green eyes.

"It's kicking again, Shogo" my wife Lottie giggled as her slender, pale hand placed mine on her enlarged stomach. She looked at me with her brown eyes as the powerful kicks from our child vibrated my hand. They was going to be a little fighter although I hopped they would never train. I couldn't stand to lose my child.

"We should call him Hermit" I sighed, thinking about the boy who saved my life. He died quickly like I predicted, killed by the male from one. Hunter I think he was called. Shame he died too, he seems like the type of person I would of got on with.

"That is if it is a boy, could be a little girl" Lottie giggled as I leant in close and pressed my lips on hers and the world seemed perfect. That trip to the bakery paid off, I walked in there to get a cake for me and Kanu and walked out with a date with Lottie.

"Oh, it will be" I mumbled as I looked into her eyes. Three years on from my near death experience and I was re-married with two beautiful children and on the way and all because of one volunteer. It chilled me to think of what could've happened if it wasn't for hermit. I could of died.

*Bonus ending* (you can chose to pretend this section never happened unless you didn't like Shogo and wanted to see his death).

I looked into Lottie's eyes and watched as they changed before me. I looked again and it was no longer Lottie, it was Kazuo. He had so much pain and guilt in his eyes and that's when the pain erupted from my stomach again. I was on my knees as the blood seeped from my wound and into my ground.

Just one volunteer, that's all it would of taken. One and I could of lived that life.

"I am sorry" I spat out despite my lungs protest as the world around me started to fade. Kazuo and Hunter were replaced with Kanu. Kanu and his smile that could stop wars, his eyes were closed as his laugh filled my ears, my body falling sideways. I could feel my body giving up with every forced breath yet Kanu remained, like I couldn't.

 _I am sorry Kanu. I tried._

* * *

 ** _"When I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn. Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice._ _Just know that I'm looking down on you smillin'._** _ **So baby don't feel no pain just smile back."**_

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Eminem- When I'm Gone.** **Eminem- Mockingbird.**

 **I did this as I feel Shogo was a very underrated character. Not many people liked him in the stories he was involved in (LadyCordliaStuart's Hunger Games: All Stars and In Your Hands: The Thirtieth Hunger Games) So I wanted to do a story where he could live but he could also die for people who enjoyed his ending in the original stories.**

 **-Thanks for reading!**


End file.
